


Kinktober 2020: Spitroasting, Facesitting, Double Penetration

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Spitroasting, facesitting, nick is greedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv comes home after a long day to discover Nick wants ALL the attention.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Spitroasting, Facesitting, Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatEsqCrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/gifts).



Liv is the last to get home one night. She's been in meetings with the brass all day, and when she walks in to Nick and Rafael lazily making out on the couch, she groans in frustration and slumps into the arm chair.

"Sounds like a great day," Rafael says, turning his head to look at her. Nick flashes Liv a quick, sympathetic grin, then goes right back to running his mouth up the side of Rafael's neck. 

"It was worse than usual, and twice as useless," Liv replies, reaching up to undo her hair from its loose knot. "I was silently begging the universe to strike me with lightning."

"That's--watch your teeth--too bad," Rafael replies. He cups the back of Nick's head and pushes it down so Nick bites at his collarbone and not above where his shirts hit. 

"And you two got started without me," Liv adds, putting on an unquestionably dramatic sigh of annoyance. "That's just rude."

"You were late," Nick says without taking his mouth off Rafael's collarbone. 

Rafael and Liv share a look, conspiratol and dangerous. "You could at least kiss me hello," Liv tells Nick.

Nick lifts his head, smiling with the full knowledge he's being a brat. "I'll get to you," he says. He groans when Rafael grabs his hair and tugs hard. 

"You are an asshole," Rafael says, and keeps his grip tight as he sucks hard on the side of Nick's neck. 

"Oh, yeah," Nick hisses. He meets Liv's eyes as Rafael switches to the other side. "Guess my mouth's free."

Liv laughs and stands, walking over to the couch so she can bend over and give Nick a brief, hard kiss that makes him moan. "Have you been an asshole all night?"

"No," Nick says at the same time Rafael says "yes." 

"Hrm," Liv hums. She stretches and watches the way Nick's gaze follows the lines of her body. "What do you want?" she asks, the idea of completing a task that won't require a vote by committee to approve sounding very appealing. 

"I want you to sit on my face," Nick answers, reaching out a hand to grab Liv's belt and pull her closer. "And then I want you to fuck me while I suck Rafael's dick, and then I want you both to fuck me."

"And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to do any work when I got home," Liv says. Nick kisses her through her blouse and slides his hand down to rub his palm over her cunt. Liv groans in appreciation and presses her hips forward as Rafael steps behind her, his dick hard against her ass. 

"I can do the prep," he offers. "You can sit on Nick's face and tell him what to do."

Liv laughs quietly. It'd been a token protest, and she knows they both know it, but she loves how they're both happy to convince her. "You gonna strap my dick on, too?"

"If you like." 

Nick groans against Liv's stomach and noses between her blouse buttons so he can lick her skin. "Please," he says. 

"Oh, look, he found his manners now that he wants something," Rafael says. 

Liv laughs and tips Nick's chin up so he can look at her. "Okay, I'm convinced."

Nick's grin goes wide, and he nuzzles against her stomach before standing and kissing her with a low moan and a perfect, hard swipe of his tongue. Rafael slides his arms around Liv's waist and buries his face into her hair as he opens her belt and undoes her slacks. He and Nick both slide their hands into Liv's underwear. Rafael rubs lightly at her clit while Nick trails his fingers up and down her slit. 

Liv throws her head back onto Rafael's shoulder, and Nick immediately sucks hard at her pulse point and starts undoing the buttons on her blouse with his free hand. Rafael sucks lightly on her earlobe and rubs his dick teasingly along her ass. 

Nick pulls away when Liv shivers and grips tight at his wrist. "Bedroom?" he offers.

Liv nods because Rafael's still teasing her clit, and she can't quite put words together. Rafael gives her clit one last stroke and gets both of his hands on her waist to make sure she's got her feet under her before they both follow Nick to the bedroom. 

Liv chuckles when she and Rafael step into the bedroom. Nick's already naked, laid out the bed with two pillows behind his head, and his feet flat on the mattress. 

"You are such a fucking slut," Rafael says to Nick. 

"Gets me laid," Nick says, eyes bright with lust as he watches Liv and Rafael strip down. He holds out a hand to Liv as she walks over to the bed and helps her step onto the bed and get positioned over his face. He tries to steal a taste of her cunt before she's fully settled, and Liv hums faux-disapproval as she tugs lightly on his hair. 

"You're needy today," she says as she uses her grip on Nick's hair to tilt his chin up. 

"I didn't see you all day," Nick replies, his wide, excited grin briefly replaced by a soft smile. "And I knew you were having a hard day. I wanna take care of you."

"By getting fucked?" Liv asks. 

Nick tries to shrug, but his shoulders are closed off by Liv's calves. "I mean, it's relaxing for all of us, right?"

"Slut," Rafael proclaims from behind Liv. 

Liv chuckles again as she slips her free hand between her legs and pushes her lips apart. She stays still for a moment feeling the tension in Nick's body as he fights to stay still. She feels his body twitch and feels his gasp on her cunt. She knows from experience it means Rafael's teasing his ass. She lowers herself onto Nick's mouth dragging her cunt over his chin as she gets settled. The moment he can lick into her, he does. His arms coming up to grip hard at her thighs, spreading her legs just a little more so she settles more firmly on his face. 

Liv rocks back and forth on his face, loosening her grip on his hair but not fully letting go. Nick eats her with deep, slow licks, breathing hard against her cunt as he goes. He tries to tip his head forward so he can get his mouth on her clit, but then he hisses, and his hips jerk. 

Liv looks over her shoulder. Rafael's between Nick's legs, one hand moving in rhythm under Nick's balls, the other trailing up and down Nick's thigh in a soft caress. 

Nick sucks hard on Liv's lips, causing her to shudder and turn her attention back to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you doing something?" she asks. 

Nick replies by sucking her lips again and sliding one hand to her inner thigh, digging his nails in the way he knows makes her writhe on his face. 

"Other one," Liv says, tapping Nick's other hand. He moves it inward as well and applies the same pressure. He groans into her cunt, tongue going flat against her slit. Liv feels Rafael move closer, and a moment later, she feels Nick's leg brush her back. She reaches back without breaking her rhythm on Nick's face, tangling her fingers in Rafael's where they hold Nick's leg up at the back of his knee. 

Nick groans again and rubs his face into Liv's cunt, humming atonally to make her gasp and ride his face with more pressure. 

Liv comes when Nick slips a thumb onto her clit and rubs hard. Her orgasm crests in a series of sharp waves, making her grab hard at Nick's hair again and hold him in place so she can use his face how she wants. 

Nick growls approval and doesn't stop eating her out until she shouts and grinds and gasps and yanks his head down as she shakily rises up on her knees. 

Liv watches him open and close his mouth a few times, like he's still feeling the ghost of her cunt on his face. He opens his eyes and licks his mouth, a tease in his eyes. But before he can say anything, his whole body tightens sharply, and he lets out a broken groan. 

Liv rubs her fingers over his scalp to take out any sting from her pulling, then slips her tongue into his mouth. He sucks hard and dirty, flicking his tongue against her nail. "Rafael making you feel good?"

Nick nods, eyes half-closed. He groans around her thumb as Rafael does something else Liv can't be bothered turning to see. 

"Rafael," Liv says, taking her thumb from Nick's mouth and feeding him two of her fingers instead. "Forget the harness. I want the Feeldoe." Nick's eyes going wide and excited makes her laugh with delight.

"Do you want it now?" Rafael asks. He does something that makes Nick up his suction on Liv's fingers. 

"Yes," Liv says. She slowly drags her fingers from Nick's mouth, letting him pull them back in a bit a few times before removing them completely. She slides down his body and kisses his nipples, then his sternum. "How do you want to set up?" she asks, pressing another kiss just under his navel. 

"Like this," Nick says. "I want you and Rafael to trade places, except you're fucking me, and I'll hold my legs up."

"God, you are ridiculous tonight," Rafael says as he steps to the end of the bed, the Feeldoe in one hand, a condom in the other. "You're lucky we put up with you."

"Yup," Nick agrees. 

"Careful, you might make him feel bad," Liv drawls. Nick laughs and Rafael snorts. She slips between Nick's legs and leans back when Rafael crawls onto the bed and wraps an arm around her waist. She takes the condom from his hand and sets the bulb of the dildo against her cunt. Rafael kisses her neck and shoulder as he holds the shaft of the dildo steady as the bulb slips into her. 

Liv groans as the bulb settles comfortably inside her. She squirms and laughs when Rafael taps his fingers on the shaft, making the whole toy shake pleasantly. She turns her head to kiss Rafael properly, then opens the condom and slips it onto the toy. 

Nick is watching her with wide, ready eyes. The moment she's settled the condom to the base of the dildo, he gets his hands behind his knees and lifts his legs. 

"I'll let you start first," Rafael murmurs, hands brushing up and down her sides. 

Liv gets a firm grip on the base of the toy and shifts forward, pressing the head of her dick against Nick's stretched hole. The head slips into him easily, and Nick throws his head back and whines as Liv leans forward and pushes into him inch by inch. 

"Jesus, he always takes it so beautifully," Rafael murmurs to Liv, reaching down to press his thumb just above Nick's hole. Nick's toes curl hard, and he starts to pant. 

"Rafael," Nick gasps. "Rafael, let me suck your dick."

Rafael hums a laugh and presses his thumb against Nick one more time before he steps away to climb back onto the bed and slide his dick into Nick's mouth. 

Liv fucks Nick slowly, keeping her thrusts shallow at first to keep Nick from getting distracted while he sucks Rafael. Every time she thrusts in, the bulb of the dildo shifts inside her, and she clenches around it, enjoying the way the extra pressure makes her dick jerk upward just the tiniest bit. She hears Rafael murmur praise and looks up. Rafael's neck and shoulders are flushed bright pink, a sure sign he's getting worked up. Nick's fingers are trembling as he fights to keep his legs up like he said he would. 

Liv wraps her hands around Nick's ankles and squeezes tight. He drops his hands, and Liv isn't surprised when they immediately grab hard at Rafael's waist. She pushes in until she's fully seated in Nick's ass, then lets go of his legs, draping them over her shoulders. She hears the deep groan Nick lets out as her dick shifts, and she bites lightly at the sides of his knees to make him shiver.

"Easy, easy," Rafael murmurs to Nick, and Liv smiles against Nick's leg as she picks up her thrusts again. As much as Rafael and Nick enjoy teasing and bickering with each other, in bed, they both learn towards a careful, intentional care of each other that includes a lot of soft conversation. Liv loves it, the way they can bring out the fiercest joking and sweetest kindness in each other and that they never hesitate to share it with her. 

For a few minutes, it's all quiet, save their shared breathing, the squeak of the bed, and the sounds their bodies make as they work together to give each other pleasure. 

Liv keeps up a steady rhythm in and out of Nick's body, one hand splayed on Nick's lower abdomen, stroking her thumb up and down his treasure trail while she slowly and teasingly jerks him off. 

Rafael lets out a sudden shout, then a groan, and Liv grips tight at the base of Nick's cock to keep him in place as Rafael practically falls over backwards. "Do you want another dick in your ass or not?" Rafael asks Nick with exasperation. 

Liv throws her head back and laughs, delighted in the quick change of the mood from serene and soft to brightly teasing and ridiculous. "Oh, come on, Rafael, we all know we can get you off again."

"It's not a comment on your skills. It's a concern that the last time we both fucked him when I'd already come once, I ended up with a bruised dick."

"God, that was amazing," Nick breathes out, his hands tightening on Rafael's waist. 

"Not the point," Liv says, biting Nick's knee hard enough to catch his attention. "As much as you'd love if we all spent all our time fucking you."

"I'm telling you, there's a way to make money off that," Nick replies, as unapologetic as always. 

Rafael and Liv share a loving--if exasperated--look as Rafael slides to one side and gets Nick's hands off his waist. He pulls Nick upright in a careful, single movement. Liv drops Nick's legs to her waist as he sits up and tangles her fingers with Nick's to help him stay sitting as he finds his balance in his new position. 

Nick shifts a bit sharply, and Liv hisses along with him as it causes the dick to jerk in them both. 

"Careful," Liv warns him, tightening her cunt on the bulb inside her to try and keep the dick steady as Nick climbs the last couple of inches into her lap. 

"I'm okay," Nick says, breathless but beaming. He gets his arms around her shoulders and buries his face in her neck as she clasps her arms around his chest. "I'm okay." 

Liv nuzzles his temple and runs her hands up and down his back as she watches Rafael get back on the bed, rolling a condom over his dick with one hand, the lube in his other. 

"You need more?" Rafael asks Nick, tapping the tube against Nick's shoulder.

"No," Nick says. "Just take care of yourself."

Rafael gives Liv a quick, questioning look, silently checking to see if she thinks Nick actually does need more slick but may not have noticed. Wouldn't be the first time. Liv mouths "It's fine." Rafael nods and slicks up his cock with a generous amount of lube, then presses himself tight against Nick's back, meeting Liv for a kiss over Nick's shoulder. 

"Come on," Nick hisses, wiggling in Liv's arms.

"Needy," Rafael mutters with fondness. 

Liv kisses Nick before he can reply, biting on his bottom lip and fucking her tongue into his mouth. He whines low in his throat, and he gives an all-body shiver that tells Liv Rafael has started to push into him alongside her own dick. 

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god," Nick pants as he slides his mouth off Liv's. He turns his head to try and watch Rafael ease into him. "Oh fuck it's so good."

Rafael's fingers brush Liv's thigh as he holds Nick's hip to keep him still. Liv watches the careful, focused look on Rafael's face, eyes hooded and tongue just barely sticking out as he concentrates on giving Nick what he wants without hurting him. 

"I love you," she says into Nick's temple, meaning it for them both. Nick sucks a kiss onto her shoulder, and Rafael flicks her a warm glance. 

Nick grunts and reaches a hand back to grab Rafael's leg, his breathing going uneven and excited as Rafael stills. "So good. So fucking good."

"You okay?" Liv asks Rafael.

Rafael looks at her, his expression wrecked. "Fantastic," he whispers. He tugs on Nick's hair and meets him for an off-center kiss.

Liv presses kisses to Nick's neck and shoulder as she slowly rocks her hips back and then forward. Nick groans and slides his hand into her hair, cradling her head in his palm as she keeps up her kisses. 

The bed shifts, and Nick arches forward, his chest pressed tight against Liv's. Rafael's started moving to, and Liv rests her chin on Nick's shoulder to meet Rafael's gaze. He leans in and kisses her, then presses his face deep into the sweaty hair at the nape of Nick's neck. Liv stretches an arm to hold Rafael's waist as they find their shared rhythm, carefully pushing and pulling in tandem as Nick moans and swears between them, trying to grind down to get more while also arching sharply with every movement, clearly on the edge of his skin.

"This what you wanted?" Liv asks Nick as she slips a hand between them to just brush her knuckles over the head of his dick. "You wanted to feel all of this?"

"Yes yes yes yes," Nick chants. He sucks in a breath with a surprised moan as Rafael's fingers wrap around his dick from behind. "Oh god, I'm gonna come so quick."

Liv rubs her thumb up and down the line on Nick's sac before taking his balls in her hand. "Good," she says.

"Show us," Rafael urges. 

She and Rafael keep up their steady, careful fucking as Liv caresses Nick's balls and Rafael sets a tight, glacial pace as he jerks him off. 

"Fuck. More. I need. Fuck."

Liv and Rafael share another look. Rafael mouths "Finger?" and Liv nods. She rubs Nick's balls one more time, then slides her hand behind them, pressing the knuckle of her first finger to Nick's prostate from the outside. 

Nick shouts and breaks into a full-body quiver as Liv rubs over his prostate again. The bulb in Liv jerks as Nick tightens around both of the dicks in his ass, and she hears the quiet, choked-off sound that means Rafael's on the edge of coming. Liv clenches and loosens around the bulb over and over as Nick continues to slowly fall apart and Rafael loses his sense of rhythm. 

She comes first, the rub and jerk of the bulb in her working with her already sensitive cunt to easily bring her to a second orgasm. Nick lets loose a begging litany of mostly nonsense, and Liv feels his come splash hot on her belly. A moment later, Rafael's hand drops from her waist and lands on the bed, just barely holding him upright through the end of his orgasm. 

It's a few minutes before any of them can move. Rafael shifts first, wrapping his arm crosswise around Nick's chest as he pulls out of him. Nick presses his mouth to Liv's collarbone and whines quietly. He's not in pain, Liv knows. It's the shock of the movement to his over-sensitized body. Once Rafael has shuffled backwards, Nick lays back slowly, Liv supporting him until he's prone. 

"Tell me when," she says, rubbing a hand soothingly over Nick's sternum and stomach. 

"Just a--just a minute," Nick stutters. He looks at Liv with a warm, content smile, then tips his head back so he can see Rafael. Rafael leans down to kiss him, trailing his fingers down Nick's bicep. 

Liv watches them kiss. Nick's heartbeat starts to slow under her hand. She taps his chest to get his attention, and he nods to say he's ready. 

Liv pulls out of him as carefully as Rafael had, then pulls the bulb of the dildo from herself. Rafael holds out a hand and takes the toy, sliding off the bed to deal with the condoms and other clean up. Liv drapes herself on the bed, pillowing her head in her arms as she watches Nick fight to keep his eyes open. He's always the first of them to fall asleep, even when he hasn't had the majority of their shared attention. Liv smiles at the familiarity of it and scoots close enough to kiss his cheek. "Was it everything you hoped for?" 

Nick turns his head, eyes half-open, the smile on his face loose and almost drunken at the edges. "Every time," he says. 

She kisses him on the mouth as she hears Rafael come back from the bathroom. Rafael takes care in wiping Nick clean, taking a moment to check for any injuries before wiping softly between Nick's legs. He hands the cloth to Liv so she can wipe Nick's come from her belly. 

Liv tosses the cloth to one side when she's done what she can and watches Rafael manhandle Nick onto his side so he can curl up behind him. Liv mirrors the motion, keeping one arm under her head as she pulls Nick's leg over her hip so she can simply feel the weight of him. 

They lie together in a silent, comfortable cuddle, dozing on and off for half an hour. When Liv finally starts to come back up from the post-sex lethargy, Nick is awake and watching her. Rafael is as well, though his gaze isn't as sharply aware. "Hi," she says to them both. 

"Hi," Nick says, Rafael echoing it with a barely there whisper. "How was your day?"

Liv laughs silently and pulls even closer to Nick, stretching her fingers over Nick's thighs as Rafael slots his fingers between hers. "It's improved," she says to Nick. Rafael squeezes her hand, and she squeezes back as she tilts her chin up to get Nick to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
